


Surprises at Work

by zip_kicks



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Movie Night, Work, homophobic manager
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 17:54:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7324885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zip_kicks/pseuds/zip_kicks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"One more hour." He told himself. He was going on hour 10 of his shift, and boy was he ready to go home. Even though his knee was numb and he had his brace on, he knew it would hurt like hell when he got home. His wrists were hurting from carrying trays, and his eyes looked like he had put in dried contacts doused in alcohol. But he knew he had to push through. </p><p>In which John gets surprised at work</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprises at Work

John stared at the mirror in the break room, straightening his collar and adjusting his apron.   
"One more hour." He told himself. He was going on hour 10 of his shift, and boy was he ready to go home. Even though his knee was numb and he had his brace on, he knew it would hurt like hell when he got home. His wrists were hurting from carrying trays, and his eyes looked like he had put in dried contacts doused in alcohol. But he knew he had to push through. He left the break room and went to his last theater and stood at the door, praying that he could get through this last movie awake. He smiled at the guest, greeting them. He looked into the theater. It was packed except four seats in the middle. He groaned, turning around. The sight before him made his breath hitch and a smile creep across his face.   
His wonderful Alexander, as well as Lafayette and Hercules, were making their way down the hallway, Alexander beaming as he carried his two stuffed turtles under his arms. John opened his arms and Alex bounded into them, wrapping his arms around John's neck. He leaned back and kissed John on the cheek, causing John to pull Alex off him and blush brightly. "Alex, baby you can't do that when I'm at work, I could get in trouble." He said, and Alex giggled. "Sorry, I was just happy to see you." John smiled and looked at Laf and Herc. "What are you guys doing here? You know you could've waited till I could come see the movie for free." He said. Laf shrugged. "Alex really wanted to see Finding Dory. Also you. So we decided on a movie night out. We're hoping you could get off and watch it with us." Alex looked at John hopefully. John sighed. "I don't get off for another hour, but if the movie is still running I'll come sit with you guys." Alex deflated slightly but nodded, understanding. He showed John the turtles. "I brought Charlie and Leroy with me. I figured since they're always with us when we watch Finding Nemo, they should be here." John smiled brightly. Even though Alex was a grown 25 year old man, he still snuggled with stuffed animals. These particular animals had a special meaning. They had decided to surprise each other for Valentine's Day, and in doing so, they accidentally got each other the same exact stuffed turtle. After laughing about it for about 5 years, they named them Charlie and Leroy, after John's turtles, and snuggled with them whenever they watched a movie, especially Finding Nemo.   
John showed them to their spots and took their orders. He made sure to get their drinks and popcorn for free, and to get their meals half off. "Laurens!" He cringed when he heard his last name. Charles Lee, the asshole manager that worked night shifts, walked up next to him and glared at him. "What was that kiss I saw between you and your Boyfriend." He said boyfriend as if it was poison on his lips. John stiffened, trying to restrain himself from shoving Lee against the wall. "You know we have a strict no PDA policy here." John sighed. "Look Lee, Alex was happy to see me. It won't happen again." He said before stalking off, reminding himself that people like him were not worth it. He continued his shift until what felt like an eternity passed, and Lee gave him the go ahead to clean up and go home.   
He clocked out and limped into the theater, sitting next to Alex. Alexander did not tear his eyes from the screen, just handed John Charlie and wrapped an arm around him. John felt himself melt into the touch, sighing contently. He felt his shoulders relax, and his eyelids start to droop. His coworker, Taylor, walked up, winking at them and smiling. He smiled back, he knew Taylor was not going to freak out at seeing them. She dropped off the check, which Alex insisted paying. He left John an outrageously large tip, one that was larger than the $40 bill. "Alex, please don't worry about tipping me. You live with me, don't think you have to tip me." Alex just smiled. "John you more than deserve it. With how much Lee has been working you, you deserve it for your patience." John smiled, too tired to try and argue it more. He looked down to see Lee enter the theater as the movie ended, and he kissed Alex on the lips. They both sighed into the kiss, and they heard Lafayette and Hercules snicker as Lee looked horrified and stormed out the theater. Alex and John laughed into the kiss, and pressed their foreheads together. "Let's get you home," Alex said. "There's a bed calling your name." John groaned at the mention of a bed. "Yes please."   
They arrived home and John stripped of his work clothes and into his pajamas, deciding to take a shower before work tomorrow instead of tonight. He removed his brace, knocked back two Advil PMs, and climbed into bed. Alex curled into his chest, massaging the muscles and tendons in John's knee. Before long the two of them were passed out, curled into each other, their breaths synchronized and foreheads pressed together.

**Author's Note:**

> I really adore these two. I might write a separate fic for valentines day, what do you think? let me know!! Bug me on tumblr, I'm @zip-kicks!


End file.
